Memory Albums
by TwilightEspeon
Summary: Lego sets, baseball bats, frying pans, and a girl named Asuka who has interest in Ninjago, a "kids" show. However, in the world of Ninjago, she starts to see memories in her dreams but they've never occurred. As Lloyd's babysitter, she goes on a journey for him, his future, and what life has in store for her (T for character death, violence, and blood)


**There will possibly be character death and violence so I don't suggest reading if you can't stand any of those just in case. Even though I'm not in the Ninjago fandom, I just want to make a fanfic for fun before I move on. Idk if I'll come back because of 2014**

**Ninjago belongs to LEGO and Cartoon Network**  
**I own the story and my OC, Asuka**

**Memory Albums**  
**Chapter 01**  
**Lego Sets**

_Asuka's POV_

I got home from school and threw down the book bag that was over my shoulder onto my bedroom floor. I looked at the mini figures and thought about Ninjago at the outside world. It seemed like such a dangerous place because my Legos were harmed by their opinions. At school, majority of the ninth grade would call it a "kids'" show and they would try to tell me to stop bringing them in. Even outside, a little kid tried to buy my Legos but they were... What is it? The sets I bought and turned into a whole world of Ninjago, made me smile. It was a masterpiece except… I don't know what's missing.

"Asuka!" my little brother, Ken called me over, "Dinner's ready." I put down Cole, my number one ninja. Rushing downstairs, I saw my mom. Dad was on a business trip and nothing happened. It just went by as usual but Ken and I had a short talk.

"Asuka, why do you like Ninjago?" Ken asked me, "You bought the sets and all but why?" That question made me speechless. I have always liked Ninjago but I don't know why.

_Normal POV_

The next day at school, Asuka sat alone next to the window. Some of the students in the class were absent.

"Hey," Asuka tapped the shoulder of the student sitting in front of her, "What happened to the rest of the class?"

"It's probably the cold that's going around." A boy with black hair with matching eyes said. "I hope it doesn't get worse here in Canada. If it's diamond dust, I'm okay with it as long as I don't get it as well." His name is Cody. He actually looks a lot like Cole but there are more Ninjago counterparts. Kyle as Kai, Jack as Jay, Zack as Zayn who  
is in another class, and Luke as Lloyd, a boy possibly in third to fifth grade. Don't ask why they look just like them. I think it's just a coincidence.

"Hey Cole- I mean Cody, do you think they know we're here?" Kyle caught Asuka's attention.

"Pretty much a good thing they don't because tomorrow-" Jack said but when Zayn came in, he was panting.

"Luke's in trouble." he panted, "Outside the third grade classroom, there's a commotion."

"What?! Is it Brandon again?!" Jack panicked. Asuka dashed past him reaching for her baseball bat and sprinted outside the third grade classroom. Luke was pushed to a locker by Brandon, one of the school troublemakers.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Asuka shouted at the crowd around them. The group of troublemakers were behind Brandon chanting out words of "encouragement" to Brandon such as "Punch him," "Shove him into a locker," those kind of words. Pushing Brandon out of Luke's grip, she started panting. "What's going on here?"

"He tried to-" Luke said but Brandon cut him off blurting "Liar! I didn't do anything!" and put his fist up about to punch Luke but it was blocked by Asuka.

"Whether he did it himself or not and even if it was an accident or on purpose," Asuka tightened her grip on the baseball bat, "Neither of you are blamed but next time you start a commotion, the principal might have come here." Walking away, Luke's eyes widened.

"Could she be…" Luke muttered under his breath.

The school days went by as usual until one day.

That day, Cody, Kyle, Jack, Zayn, and Luke wasn't around. It was possible they have moved or transferred but nobody knows that. It was also possible Asuka was almost in the wrong class because they would've let her know if she was. After school, Asuka was staring at the figures of Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd in the right. Then her world turned black.

"Don't worry Lloyd, I'll… I'll protect you."

**I dunno why I typed this just now ._. BRICK ME NAO**

**I think the name Zayn was the name of the person in One Direction. Idk if that's how it's spelled but Idc anyway as they're only for this chapter.**


End file.
